


Lifeline

by Fudgyjammy14



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Car Accidents, Hospitals, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Smut, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-13 14:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fudgyjammy14/pseuds/Fudgyjammy14
Summary: We’re going to be fine. You and I. Together. I’ve dreamt about our future. I can’t leave you.





	1. Where am I?

_Monday._

The sun was shining and the birds were chirping. There was a lot of hustle bustle and the downtown noon rush was almost over, Junhoe was on his way back to his office from lunch.

He stood waiting with the crowd for the walk sign to light, he was busy checking his cellphone when he heard the crash, then the screams of the people around him. He looked up just in time to see the car as it ran into the scattering group around him. Junhoe could see the fear in the car drivers’ eye as he plunged out of control into about five or six of them.

Everything seemed to be in slow motion. Junhoe pushed a man on his right, shoved him as hard as he could, trying to oush him clear of the car. Junhoe knew there was no time for him to escape.

“I must be lying down” Junhoe murmured

There is a crowd around him and all are looking down at Junhoe.

Junhoe though he saw him, the man he pushed away, in the crowd looking down on him. He tried to smile at him but it was getting dark, Junhoe couldn’t see his face anymore. The noise of the city was fading away too. It was getting darker and darker and finally all was pitch black.

Junhoe couldn’t hear anything and he couldn’t see anything. The blackness was all he knew, nothing.

But the blackness.

Junhoe don’t know where he is or why it is so quiet and so black. Sometimes he thinks he can hear something far away. He thinks that someone was whispering somewhere, he heard faint whispers that seemed to be far, far away. He tried so hard but he couldn’t manage to hear the voices, he can only hear mostly whispers. But the whispers were fading. It’s going farther away. No matter how hard Junhoe tried he just couldn’t hear anything but the black silence that enveloped him.

He thinks he’s awake but everything, everything around him is still black and silent.

Junhoe feels like he just woke up, but there’s nothing but the blackness.

He still hears something just now, footsteps, it’s getting louder.

Junhoe thinks he heared voices but he can’t make out what they are saying, it’s two or three voices.

“someone touched my face” Junhoe whispered breathlessly

Now there’s a blinding light, so white, so bright and it hurts.

It’s dimming now, going away, it getting gray…... darker, and suddenly it’s blackness again, nothing.

Junhoe heard footsteps again, louder. It’s getting louder.

Several people talking, he heard a machine beep, people are talking about ‘coma’

He heard that, that one word ‘coma’

“but that wasn’t me” he murmured “my name was…. Huh? My name isss.. why I can’t say my name, I know who, who I am, I’m……” he added

Junhoe can’t remember who he is and where he is and why he can’t say his own name and why he is here.

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO” said Junhoe

It’s getting dark again; he’s screaming but no one hears him. The blackness begins again and takes him back into the nothing, all is still again but Junhoe screaming to get out of this black hell.


	2. Jiwon

Dr. Kim Jiwon looked into his patient’s eyes again with his penlight. “no change” he uttered

Quietly he took the BP and pulse rate, noted them on the patient chart, he looked into the eyes with his penlight again, vital signs were okay but it was this patient’s head trauma that worried the young doctor.

Jiwon stood at the foot of the bed and studied the man lying there in a coma. Amazingly there was no broken bones after being run down by an out of control car. He had heard from eye witnesses that this man had likely saved a young man’s life by shoving him hard and out of the way of the danger.

The young man had been to the hospital to see how he was doing, he had told to Doctor Kim that he was about to meet his fiancé thirty minutes before the accident

“this man saved me, if not for him I wasn’t able to propose to my boyfriend, please save him” he begged

Doctor Kim Jiwon was popular with all the staff, most called him Dr. Kim when he was on the floor but when he wasn’t there all the nursing staff called him Dr. H, short for Doctor Hottie..

Jiwon had decided that he must have more scans of this man's brain to be certain that the swelling was abating. He watched as the orderlies wheeled the bed away for the MRI scan. He followed wanting to be the first to see the scan results... there would be precious little time if he had to open the skull to relieve the pressure of the swelling.

He paced and drank coffee from the attendants’ station while the scan was in progress.

Hearing the machines shut down he waited anxiously until the technician handed him the scans.

He quickly placed then in the light boxes and Dr. Kim sighed with relief, the scan confirmed that the swelling of the brain had lessened. He told the technician the MRI station that he wanted another scan done in one hour. He sat down in a chair by the bed and waited. He was off duty hours ago but he wouldn't leave this patient.

As he looked at the man in the bed he couldn't help noticing what a handsome man this patient is. His cursory exam of his body showed a trim, lean physique. Away from work, in other circumstances, he would want to meet this man and get to know him. Looks wise, he was just the type of guy that Jiwon was attracted to.

Being a Doctor had been his goal since his Grandfather had passed away when he was ten.

His biggest regret was that most of the men he met were patients and he had been attracted to a few of them, But his job as their doctor prevented any type of relationship beyond Doctor and Patient. He had little time for socializing and finding new friends.

His loneliness only compounded his problem, to keep from thinking about being alone he worked which only insured that he would not meet someone he could at least date.

 


	3. I’m here

This patient’s name was still unknown to the doctor. He was named Sebastian on his chart for the time being.

His personal effects were taken by the nurses to search for a contact name, a phone number, and address. While he sat there a nurse came in and handed to Dr. Kim an another chart. He took it and learned that the man he was treating was name Koo Junhoe, not married, 25 years old and a corporate office worker. Jiwon smiled. Glad to know who the man was and spoke aloud to his comatose patient.

“Hi Mr. Koo Junhoe, I’m very glad to meet you. You’re in good hands here, rest well and come and join us soon. We want you out of that coma and on your way to a speedy recovery” Jiwon said “Koo Junhoe, the name suits you, handsome, high class. I would certainly like to have meet you socially Junhoe-sshi, yes, I’d like to get to know you for sure” he added

Junhoe heard the man say his name “I’m Junhoe, that’s me, Koo Junhoe. Silly that I couldn’t remember” he said “why is it so dark?”

The blackness won’t go away, Junhoe don’t hear the man who knew his name anymore. Who is he? Why doesn’t help Junhoe?

“NO NO NO, it’s happening again... everything is fading away, I’m fading away…. Fading … it’s the nothing again, somebody help me, please help meeee!” Junhoe cried for help but he doesn’t know why nobody is helping him

Junhoe woke up to the pungent smell of hospital disinfect, invading his nostrils.

The room was silent apart from his heavy breathing and (the beep beep sound you often hear in hospitals that indicates you're alive)

He slowly opened his eyes, squinting in attempt to sharpen the blurred images before him. He glanced around and took in the deserted, blue and white colour schemed hospital bedroom. “How long have I been here?” he asked himself and he shut his eyes, trying to remember what had exactly happened.

Dr. Kim was in the cafeteria having lunch when he heard his name paged over the intercom, no one said STAT so he knew it wasn’t an emergency. He finished his salad and rose to take his tray to the kitchen cart when his pager buzzed at his wrist.

He called the number inside the hospital and was told that Mr. Koo Junhoe in ICU was waking from his coma. Jiwon sprinted to the elevator and was soon standing at his patients’ bed side.

The confusion on the patient’s face made him smile.

A few minutes passed in awkward silence. Eventually, he finally broke it.

“welcome back Mr. Koo Junhoe, we’ve been waiting for you, I’m Dr. Kim Jiwon and this is Seoul City Hospital. Do you remember the accident?” said Jiwon

Junhoe moved his head from side to side meaning ‘no’

"There was an car accident at the intersection where you were waiting at the crosswalk. That was two days ago. A car was sent careening into the crowd waiting at the crosswalk. Four of you were brought here, you took most of the impact, the others are well and have been released. You banged your head very hard and you slipped into a coma at the scene. We've been caring for you, waiting for you to wake. Aside from scratches, a couple of small lacerations and many ugly bruises you are physically fine. Because of the head trauma we've monitored you constantly, the swelling in your brain is decreasing and when you are stronger we will run more tests. Can you tell me if you have any pain sir?"

Junhoe tried to speak but no sound came out, he tried again an a squeaky ''no" came from him. He smiled at the strange noise and so did Jiwon.

"That's very good news. If there is anything you want or need ask the nurse here and she will help you. No water yet, a piece or two of ice only, and we don't want you exerting yourself just yet. So no exercises to keep that body fit and trim, and no sexual activity for at least a week. I'll be back to check on you in less than an hour. We'll be doing another scan to insure the swelling of your brain continues to decrease. Nurse Nina here has notified your employer of the accident, there were no other contacts among your things. Just ask and she will do all she can for you. You're a very lucky man Mr. Koo, very lucky. I'll see you soon. Get some rest."


	4. His smile

The nurse offered a spoon of ice and Junhoe gladly took it, he lay back and closed his eyes. He is a lucky man and he thinks this Dr. Kim is quite a hunk of man.

Junhoe thought of him as he slowly drifted into sleep. There was no blackness anymore, only technicolor dreams of Dr. Kim in various stages of undress played through Junhoe’s head. He was in and out of sleep for the next couple of hours. He felt a hand at his wrist taking his pulse rate he supposed.

He slowly opened his eyes and there stood Dr. Kim smiling down at him with his best 8x10 glossy type smile. Junhoe was glad to be lying down for he knew that smile would have buckled his knees if he had been standing.

"What's up Doc?" Junhoe asked... immediately sorry that he used that old line from the Bugs Bunny cartoons.

He smiled again and Junhoe saw his eyes go down my body and back up to his eyes again...

"nothing just checking your vital signs...were you able to get any sleep?"

"a little, I keep waking up, dozing off then waking again. Doc... there is one thing I remembered, there was a young man, I tried to push him away from the car. I just wondered how he was; did he make it or was he hit too?"

"he's fine Junhoe-shiii"

"No.. please.. just call me Junhoe"

"Okay I will if you'll call me Jiwon"

"Okay Dr. Jiwon"

"he's been here twice to check on you, I have a nurse call him and let him know you're awake. He asked to speak with you"

"please tell me he isn't going to sue me.."

Dr. Jiwon laughed....and it sent chills over Junhoe...his voice was so rich and full.

"I can say that I'm certain that he doesn't intend to sue you Mr...uh... Junhoe."

"I think I remember seeing him right before I blacked out but I'm not sure."

Looking around the room for the first time I saw a huge fruit basket and some flowers, He wondered...

"who on earth could those be from?" Junhoe asked the doctor

"I would imagine that you have a legion of admiring ladies and likely some family as well that could have sent those." Jiwon responded

"wrong guy Doc errr..Jiwon...I don't have either, pretty much alone." He replied

"a guy that looks like you is alone? that's a twist.... you don't look like an ogre" Jiwon smirked

Dr. Jiwon walked to the fruit basket and flowers and brought the cards. He had noted on the reverse which card belonged to each gift. The fruit was from Junhoe’s office, one of the floral arrangements was from someone he had never heard of and one was from his Grandparents. Dr. Jiwon explained that the one card that Junhoe hadn't had a clue about was the young man he had pushed out during the accident. He also said that Junhoe’s Grandfather had called and they would see him this evening.

Jiwon smiled at Junhoe...

"It seems that you now have your voice back, you didn't squeak once whenever you speak"

Junhoe felt the heat on his face as he blushed.

A little after 6 p.m. Junhoe’s Grandparents and his Mother swept into the little corner in the ICU.

Junhoe could see the worry on their faces relax as smiles began to show as they found him to be in good condition.

The next day he had a visitor, although he was still in the ICU Dr. Jiwon entered with a familiar young man. He introduced him as Kim Hanbin, the young man that Junhoe pushed out of the cars’ path.

Junhoe offered his hand but he leaned in, hugged Junhoe and kissed his cheek.

Junhoe blushed

"I'm so glad you're feeling better Mr. Koo, we were very concerned about you for a while. I will never forget what you did for me, pushing me out of the car's path. I was going to propose to my boyfriend that time, if it’s not because of you I would be dead this time" Said Hanbin

Junhoe was sure that he was bright red by this time and he stuttered and stammered saying that it was all instinctual it wasn't even a conscious thought, it just happened.

Junhoe remembered to thank him for the flowers and Hanbin left Junhoe their names and addresses on a card before he left.

 


	5. What’s happening?

Junhoe realized that Jiwon was still there, he had been with Junhoe almost an hour.

He looked at him and asked, “Jiwon, do you bill per hour?”

Jiwon chuckled and replied “no, why would you ask that?”

"I've never had a Doctor spend this much time with me ever." Junhoe responded

He heard Jiwon’s wonderful rich baritone laugh again...

"I'm off duty Junhoe. Like you, I have no one to go to when I leave here. I have to admit that I have enjoyed your company today"

Junhoe blushed again... He was flattered by Jiwon’s words.

Little did Jiwon know how much Junhoe had enjoyed being with him. Jiwon sat and they talked for a long time, getting to know each other.

Jiwon seemed genuinely interested in Junhoe as a man not a patient. Junhoe dosed off listening to the velvet sound of his voice. He had no clue how sexy it was to him.

Junhoe was going to sleep now and Jiwon relaxed a bit.

He wondered again to himself... what is it about this man? It has to be more than his good looks...

He saw handsome men all the time and no one has ever affected him as Junhoe has.

“I need him” Jiwon murmured to himself

Junhoe is what he’d dreamed of since he realized he’s a gay.

Jiwon looked at his watch and settled back into the chair and watched Junhoe’s steady breathing...and he nodded off again, this time to dream of Junhoe.

Hours had passed

Something seemed odd, Jiwon checked Junhoe again and he seemed to be sleeping but Jiwon couldn't wake him.

“ooh no” Jiwon uttered “His Brain...the swelling!”

He called for nurses and orderlies and alerted the MRS scanning unit that they were on the way with an emergency patient.

The scans confirmed that his brain was swelling again.

He called ahead and alerted the brain surgeon and pre-op what they were experiencing here.

In 15 minutes Junhoe was in surgery and his skull being opened to relieve the pressure of the brain swelling.

After three hours Junhoe was back in the ICU hooked to monitors and IV's. His condition was now critical.

 


	6. Hi! We meet again.

Six months had passed since the accident, Junhoe’s memory has returned and there are no permanent scars or marks visible.

He only missed two weeks at work and counted his blessings every day that he had survived and without permanent injury.

Junhoe was back into his dull routine of work, go home, go to work, dull and boring.

He had a week off coming, a leave that he had scheduled before the accident. He had not planned to go anywhere, traveling alone just wasn't fun anymore. Junhoe figured he would sleep late, go to the park, or zoo. Just loaf around.

It was Friday night and Junhoe had nine days until he had to go back to work.

He went out to eat at his favorite place, a family style Italian restaurant just two blocks from his apartment. He’d been a regular at Yunhyheong's for over two years and he’s treated as a friend by the owner and staff alike. Their food was the best in the city. After his meal he decided to see a movie but when he got to the box office it would be more than hour until the next showing started.

Junhoe looked around and saw a bar across the street and crossed to have a drink, killing time, then catch the next showing.

The place was really busy for Seven P.M. there were couples, and singles eating and only a couple of men at the Bar.

He sat down, careful to only look at the bar tender, as a gay in a straight bar he was taking no chances. The barman set his drink down and he paid him. As he was sipping the drink he heard the bar stool next to him move and Junhoe saw the legs of a man as he sat down.

Junhoe looked down without moving his head not even looking into the mirror behind the bar..

The man placed his order and Junhoe thought to himself “...I know that voice...who is it? I think I know him...” As he was trying to place that voice he heard

"excuse me, would you please pass the .... oh my gosh! It's you... Junhoe? Koo Junhoe?!" Jiwon said surprisedly

Hearing his name, he turned and as soon as he saw the face he felt the thud in his gut...like a punch.

It was Dr. Kim, the Doctor Hottie, Kim Jiwon ...

Junhoe know he paled as the blood left on his face. He was light headed.

There was that thousand-watt smile beaming at him and the blood rushed back to make Junhoe blush.

Junhoe couldn't count the nights he had dreamed of Jiwon since the accident.

"Jiwon! I mean, Dr. Kim! what a surprise...how are you?" Junhoe uttered

"You were the patient Junhoe, how are you?" Jiwon replied

"the same as ever...no changes since I returned to work." Junhoe anshwered him "and you, surely Dr. Kim has made friends and new conquests since I saw you last." He added

"No changes with me either Junhoe...but you, do you live around here, I've never seen you here before. You know the hospital is only two block behind this place. I've been coming here since I been at the hospital"

"No, I was going to the movie across the street and I'm just waiting for the next start time. I live over on River Side near14th." Said Junhoe

"Really? I live on 12th near the River Side, we're practically neighbors. Did you drive here or walk?" Jiwon asked him enthusiastically

"I walked, it's such a nice night." Junhoe replied

"Junhoe I have better booze and less noise at my place, you want to skip the movie and come with me for drinks and conversation?"

Suddenly Junhoe was both thrilled at seeing Jiwon again and amazed that he wanted to spend time with him.

Junhoe bit his lower lip "Are you sure Jiwon? there must be something you'd rather do than spend more of your off duty time with me?"

Jiwon giggled "don't be silly, finish that drink and come with me...there's something that I've wanted to talk with you about since we met at the hospital. You take top priority with my time tonight Koo Junhoe. I really want to be with you for a while."


	7. With You

As they walked toward Jiwon’s apartment they chatted mostly about Junhoe’s recovery. Jiwon told him that Hanbin and Jinhwan already get married and planning to move to United States for another wedding.

"Wow, they're really going to do it” Junhoe uttered

“They really love each other” Jiwon replied

Within a minute they arrived at Jiwon’s apartment

"This is my building, come on up."

Jiwon had been chattering away on the walk here but now in the elevator and he seemed nervous suddenly, Junhoe was about to ask why when they stopped at Jiwon’s floor and he ushered Junhoe out with his hand at Junhoe’s back. His touch was warm through Junhoe’s shirt, the warmth spread throughout his body.

Once inside they arrived inside Jiwon’s place, Junhoe saw a typical bachelor pad, expensive electronic equipment and cheap furniture, nothing on the walls and a sink filled with dishes. There was a trail of socks and underwear on the floor to what he assumed was Jiwon’s bedroom.

"Excuse this mess please, I just finished a 36 hour shift and was only here long enough to shower and change. I usually do much better than this. Another whiskey?"

"yes please with extra ice. I want to be able to walk home." Junhoe responded

Jiwon laughed "We'll see about that later...have a seat and get comfortable Junhoe."

Jiwon brought the drinks, Junhoe sit in the end of the sofa closest to the arm chair which he assumed was where Jiwon favorite spot. To his surprise Jiwon handed Junhoe his drink and sat down beside him.

"Junhoe, now that you are no longer my patient I can tell you what I couldn't say when you were my patient” Jiwon clears his throat “...I've been attracted to you since the moment I saw you, unconscious and battered from the accident. I would like the chance to really get to know you." He confessed

Junhoe know he sat there with his mouth hanging open. He would have never guessed that Jiwon could interested with him. He felt the heat in his face from blushing.

“Jiwon, are you're joking, right?"

"No I'm not. Junhoe I'm trying to tell you that I would like to date you, go out, find out if we get along together, maybe become friends or even more. I don't even know what your ideal relationship would be. I want to know what your hopes and dreams are. Mine are simple, I 'm a one-man guy. I want the whole fairy tale. The house, the white picket fence, the happily ever after story. Two men, friends, partners and lovers committed to each other for better or for worse.” Jiwon slowly look at his eyes

“I was attracted to while you were my patient. You're a beautiful man Junhoe, but it's more than that now. After you woke from the coma I got to know a little about you. You are a genuinely good man. Once you've gained some self-confidence you will be a formidable force. I hope I can be with you when that happens. That's the future I want. But at I want right this minute is much more selfish of me.”

And Jiwon stopped, licking his lower lip “Junhoe, right now more than anything else I want to kiss you”

Junhoe had heard and understood everything Jiwon said. He was beyond surprised.

Everything that Jiwon said was what Junhoe had dreamed about when he thought about 'The One' he finally found Jiwon. It was like Jiwon was reciting Junhoe’s dreams to himself. But all that left his mind with a rush as he processed Jiwon’s last words.

He wants to kiss Junhoe! Right now! As in right fucking now.

Junhoe bit his lower lips flirtatiously "...uh...Jiwon, ye- yess please kiss me” he replied


	8. It was like a Dream

Junhoe's body trembled as Jiwon took his face in his hands and slowly leaned into him, Jiwon’s eyes open and staring at Junhoe.

His heart begins to pound.

Jiwon’s finger touched Junhoe’s neck, nearly gave him the chills. His hands went from the sides of his head and down to his neck, out to his shoulders and down to his hands.

Junhoe felt safe, as Jiwon spoke no words. His heart is about to beat out of his chest and he close his eyes and take a deep breath out.

Jiwon kisses Junhoe’s shoulder, and runs his lips on his skin towards his ear, but doesn't quite make it that far. Junhoe tilt his head and after Jiwon’s deep breath out he bites Junhoe gently. It doesnt hurt, it only makes Junhoe want more.

“ummmm Jiwon” he softly moaned

Jiwon turns Junhoe around, and now they are facing each other. He stares into Junhoe’s eyes and smiles. Jiwon’s two hands grab his left hand and he places Junhoe’s open palm on his heart, and he holds it there.

“I love you” he said

Jiwon’s eyes exude love, protection, security, safety, patience, and respect.

Junhoe smiled and with Jiwon’s one hand he runs his fingers through Junhoe’s hair and gently guides his face closer to his, eventually leaning Junhoe in to finally kiss him

When their lips touched a whimper escaped Junhoe’s throat, when their tongues touched Junhoe’s whole body trembled and shook as he gave his mouth to him; a long soulful moan escaped from deep within Jiwon. “uhhhhmmmmmm”

Junhoe’s groin ached from the hardness of his cock, he felt the ooze of pre-cum in his pants.

Jiwon’s kiss empowered him and Junhoe became aggressive as he claimed his mouth with him.

His tongue wrestled with Jiwon, skimming over his teeth, the roof of his mouth, gums, cheeks, Junhoe wanted to lick and taste every inch of Jiwon. He pushed Jiwon back till he lay on the sofa and Junhoe lay top him, their hard cocks grinding together, slick with the fluids of their arousal. Breathing in gasps he felt as if his body had melted to Jiwon. He raised up a bit to look at this magnificent man beneath him.

Jiwon’s hands found on Junhoe’s hips and pulled him hard, into him as he ground his cock into Junhoe. Smiling up at him he said...

"Jeez baby, I never expected you to be so aggressive, but I really like it.." Jiwon said breathlessly

And just like that Jiwon pulled Junhoe towards him and once their lips and tongues met he was insatiable, Jiwon forced his mouth and tongue onto and into him. There was nothing soft or gentle about this kiss, it demanded he respond and surrender himself to Jiwon.

Before Junhoe knew he had done it, Jiwon's shirt was open.

Junhoe lay his face on Jiwon’s chest and inhaled his scent, he felt more fluid flow from his cock.

As he lay there Jiwon’s belt buckle caught his eye and his hand went to it, Junhoe raised his head to Jiwon’s lips and kissed him again as he pulled his belt open.

“let me blow you, I want to taste you so fucking hard” Junhoe whispers between their kisses

With Jiwon’s pants opened Junhoe gently slid his hand feeling the soft but wiry hair of his neatly trimmed pubic bush, Junhoe felt Jiwon’s cock drooling on the back of his hand.

Kissing Jiwon deeply Junhoe grasped, with Junhoe’s hand holding Jiwon’s cock inside his pants bringing a loud moan from within him. “uuhhhmmmmmm Junhoe”

This was like an out of body experience for Junhoe.

He watched as his aggressive persona made love to the man of his dreams. Every time Jiwon touched him in a new place Junhoe felt that electric tingle run through his body.

Jiwon tossed and thrashed about on the sofa moaning and whispering Junhoe’s name.

Junhoe’s hand moved from Jiwon’s throbbing cock to encircle his thumb and forefinger around his ball sac and tugged hard. Jiwon arched his back and roared...

As Junhoe quickly pulled his pants and underware past his hip and almost to his knees.

"oh fffuuuccckkkkk Junhoe~ baby”

Junhoe looked down, at Jiwon’s cock with bobbing and drooling pre-cum onto his hand. This feeling was intoxicating, the way Jiwon looked at Junhoe while he’s lying there with his shirt open with that glorious chest showing, his hairy muscled thighs bare his throbbing cock standing tall. Watching each throb of his cock sending a pulse of pre-cum out his slit and cascading down his corona was the most erotic thing that Junhoe ever seen.

Junhoe hadn't the experience to guess it's size, and it didn't matter, with his hand clasping Jiwon’s girth there was plenty sticking out of his fist.

He saw the gleam of his pre-cum as it ran down his corona. Junhoe moved and lapped it up with his tongue, Jiwon gasped as Junhoe licked at his cock , “FUCCCKKk uuhhh”

While Junhoe swirling his tongue around Jiwon’s cock “ummmmm, tasty” he murmured

Finally, he was able to taste Jiwon, the feel of his hard cock on his lips and tongue, he pulled hard on Jiwon’s ball sac again and it seemed his whole body moaned from deep within. “Uuhhhh shhhhhh baby” Jiwon moaned

All Junhoe knew he was giving a man pleasure that came from the dozens of porn movies he had watched. He saw Jiwon’s cock protruding from just above his fist, he knew it was time to have him in his mouth.

Junhoe moved trance like getting closer to his throbbing shaft. He spread Jiwon’s legs and knelt between them. Pulling his cock upright he watched his eyes as his cock slid into the hot, wet cavern of Junhoe’s mouth.

Jiwon tensed again, moaning, thrashing about on the sofa, grabbing fistfuls of Junhoe’s hair, “Junhooooeeee ummmm baby suck it now please” he whines

When Junhoe heard Jiwon call out his name he went into a frenzy, sucking fast and hard. The feel of him in his mouth was unbelievable... he sucked Jiwon like he had loved him hundreds of times, taking Jiwon deep within him and not even gagging, Junhoe loved his cock in his mouth. He moved slightly and Jiwon’s cock head breached Junhoe’s throat, he had all of his considerable cock into him now.

Junhoe began the rhythm of bobbing up and down on his hardness that filled his mouth and throat. His own cock was aching for release, the pre-cum now a steady stream flowing from him. Long before Junhoe was ready to stop he felt Jiwon's body go rigid, again he wrapped his fingers around his ball sac at the base of his cock and pulled down hard.

“Junhooeeeee oh fucccck” Jiwon called Junhoe’s name as his semen flooded the younger’s mouth and Junhe’s brain went to overload.

Junhoe knew immediately that he liked the taste of Jiwon's semen, him filling his mouth, he swallowed as fast as he could. he would never forget Jiwon’s taste. Never forget this moment.

“Junhoe, come let me hold you, and kiss you...your body feels so good against mine” Jiwon whispered to Junhoe “please stay the night with me, let me pleasure you and then sleep with me wrapped in my arms, please stay." He pleaded

Junhoe was so moved by Jiwon’s words that he could only nod his assent. Yes, he really wanted to stay, he never wanted to leave.

Junhoe had to pee so he excused himself to the bathroom.

When he returned he had a nice warm washcloth to clean the dribbled cum from Jiwon’s pubes and balls. And when he lay down beside him, Jiwon propped on one elbow and just looked at Junhoe...never saying anything...just looking at him. All eyes at Junhoe.

Junhoe tried to return his stare but only lasted a few seconds, it made his cock hard to look into those eyes. He placed his hand on Jiwon’s chest and played there while Jiwon still staring at him. Every so often Junhoe would glance up to see Jiwon if he’s still staring at Junhoe.

Finally, Junhoe asked him...

"Jiwon, what do you see when you look at me like that?"

"possibilities Junhoe, possibilities that I have hoped for and dreamed of for years all right there in those magnificent brown eyes of yours."

Junhoe knows he blushed again at Jiwon’s words...when he says things like that or makes a compliment he blushes then get a warm and fuzzy feeling all over. It's like he reads Junhoe’s soul and knows what to say and do to make him want Jiwon even more.

He could only smile at Jiwon, his throat choked with emotion. He nestled closer as Jiwon tightened his strong arms around the younger. He wished again that we could stay like this forever, Junhoe in his arms. Jiwon’s scent filling his nostrils, their bodies entwined.

Junhoe knew he was his already, he wouldn't fight it even if he could. Jiwon is all that Junhoe ever wanted.


	9. Don’t go

There was a long silence……..

Junhoe thought he heard the voices again.... far away.... He strained trying to hear them, everything seemed far away, even the constant blackness that he kept waking into.

Something was different than when he woke the last time... it's a light.... just at the edge of everything is a faint light... “please let me get out of this black hell” Junhoe whispered

It’s growing... the light is growing... He’s waking up finally... bright...it’s hurting his eyes...too bright.... “oh no, it can't be. I'm fading away again, the light...oh it's changing, I can see people, I see people. please let me wake up. oh good it's Jiwon...he's here... My Jiwon... my dream.” He murmured

All the monitors clamored their alarms at once, as Dr. Kim ran into the room he saw Junhoe's Grandfather holding his grandson's hand and sobs wracking his body, he kept crying 'no' over and over

A nurse pulled him aside as the STAT team frantically worked over Junhoe, the steady beep of the heart monitor faltered, Dr. Kim placed the defibrillator paddles on his chest shocking the heart.

He was frantic

“AGAIN!” no response from Junhoe

“No Junhoe please” Jiwon whispered to himself

“AGAIN!” still no response

“AGAIN!”

...nothing.

Eventually, Jiwon knew... his patient was gone. Junhoe was gone.

Jiwon’s whole body sagged, he felt helpless, not able to save the man that had wanted to keep for his own.

All he could hear was the continuous uninterrupted monotone of the heart monitor.

Koo Junhoe, 3:28 p.m. August 19, 2017

Jiwon leaned against the door frame, he fought back the tears welling in his eyes, he looked one last time at the corpse before him, still unable to understand why he couldn't able to save him.


	10. I won’t leave you

Jiwon sighed and turned to leave, he had taken two steps when he heard it... beep.

It took a second for the sound to register in his brain.

Beep.

He heard it gain... beep...

Before the third beep finished he was at his Junhoe's side, the team rushing back in, they had heard it too.

Injections followed and more monitoring machines were hooked to Junhoe.

In a matter of minutes, the heart beat had steadied and now had a regular rhythm that was getting stronger each minute. The team just looked at each other. One nodded to Jiwon then looked up to the ceiling...

They knew it was another miracle.

They had all seen their share of them. It was nothing that any of them had done, But Koo Junhoe was alive.

Junhoe felt himself moving toward the light... he was scared...

“NO! I'm not done here. I'm not going. NO!” Junhoe cried

The light dimmed for a second the brightened again.

“NO! NO! NO! I can't leave him now. NO! I WONT GO!” he screamed

The light dimmed again, it flickered and began to fade. He felt himself falling backward. Shouting to the top of his lungs.

“I DON’T WANT TO GO! Jiwon! Jiwoooooon! Jiwon!”

Then he heard his heart monitor ...beep......beep.... his body relaxed, all the tension was gone.

He’s back.

He heard Jiwon's voice. He's here. Jiwon is here. It's Jiwon. He’s Jiwon. He‘s dream.

"Junhoe can you hear me. Junhoe wake up. Junhoe, baby. Wake up please."

Jiwon was holding Junhoe’s hand.

Junhoe squeezed his hand.

And he heard Jiwon gasp.

"his hand moved in mine, he squeezed my hand!" Jiwon said excitedly to his team

All was quiet again, the noise was gone and all Junhoe could hear was the steady intermittent beep of the heart monitor.

Junhoe was waking for real this time, he opened his eyes in little slits.

The room was so bright...

Jiwon was there, his chair beside the bed his head on the mattress beside him, dozing.

Junhoe moved his hand to Jiwon’s hair and felt his body tremble and heard him sob.

"Oh my God, thank you!" Jiwon raised his head to look at him.

Junhoe could see him trembling and heard his voice quake.

Jiwon’s face is wet with tears.

"I thought I lost you baby. I couldn't revive you. I thought you were gone." Jiwon sobs

"I know, I saw it all, I started towards the light but I fought it. I couldn't leave you Jiwon. I was determined I wouldn't leave you. I had to stay for you. It wasn't my time, I knew it.” Junhoe muttered

Jiwon smiled at him “baby, you did a great job, let me take care of you. Okay?” he said as he kissed Junhoe’s forehead

“Listen Jiwon, I dreamed of us Ji. I saw what we will be. You and me. We are meant to be together Jiwon. We met up in the bar you go to from the hospital, we had drinks. You sat down beside me and when you saw me it made me feel so good. No one has ever been so happy to see me as you were. We walked to your apartment and we made love there. You filled my heart when you asked me to stay the night and we slept spooned together. We're going to be fine Jiwon. You and I together. I've dreamt our future. That's why I couldn't go on into the light. I can't leave you, I won’t leave you. We will have a wonderful life to live together, that's why I couldn't leave. I wouldn't miss 'US' for all the world or for the next one either." said Junhoe

“I know baby, I know. We’re going to be okay. I won’t leave you too. I’m always here beside you. Now, take some rest. Your body needs to be strong babe.” Jiwon whispers to Junhoe as the younger tries to sleep again

Jiwon looked at Junhoe once more, slowly kissed his cheek.

Who cares where the future will take them. All that matters is that for now, at least, Junhoe is with him, and he is with Junhoe

Several weeks after Junhoe had woken up, he had fully recovered and was finally allowed to leave the hospital for good. The couple continued their relationship.

Not as a Doctor and a Patient.

But as lovers who are more than willing to fight death just to be together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage.” - Lao Tzu
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading it. <3


End file.
